


Objection: Protection

by SomeWeirdChick



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Romance, This is a Fenton x Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeWeirdChick/pseuds/SomeWeirdChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Phantom, the best for... his line of work, had better things to do when his boss gave (gave by force) him a case that could change the fate of the Ghost Zone and Human Realm. Case: Danny Fenton. Objection: Protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objection: Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm back and ready to attack!...Or write I guess...doesn't sound as much fun but, at least I'm not lying to you. Anyway, this story I'm taking a new outlook on. I wanted to put this little snip it out there and see what comes out of it. Be free to add you advice on anything you think will help. The main characters are going to be our favorite trio and Phantom (yes he's his own person. For people that have read my other stories you know the rules and my style. I will be doing the whole "everyone is my beta thing", but know I also have me own beta who was awesome enough to look over the chapters and hopefully you'll enjoy this as much as I do.

Danny Fenton was thankful he never let himself get talked into going in the portal.

You see a month ago his parents invented "The Fenton Ghost Portal" like the crazy ghost hunter they are. Yet, here he is again. His parents discovered that the on/off switch was on the inside for safety and secretive reasons. After unplugging the portal (because it would be stupid to go into a dangerous machine when it's plugged in), and turning on the portal, his parents called him and sister, Jazz, down to the basement to see the portal in action.

"Ha, you see, a Fenton never gives up! Just a few ingenious plans on our part and we can finally get this thing up and running." Their father, Jack, said with enthusiasm. Their mother, Maddie, was enjoying seeing her husband so happy. He was in a bit of a slump since the portal not working a month ago. She would be lying if she said it didn't hurt her, however she knew it hurt Jack a lot more.

Danny turned his attention to Jazz, who did not look like she wanted to be here anymore then he did. Okay, that's a bit of a lie, he always wondered what would happened when you died. If you would turn into some monster with a creepy obsession for the rest of your existence. However that wasn't his personal views, despite being taught them. He always thought ghost wanted to be left along, or they would be here, right?

Or maybe he was just thinking something stupid, being down in the basement was stupid and his parents...while are not stupid, they are really smart if you think about it, are a little crazy.

He was leaning more towards the latter.

"Alright, let's get this baby on the road, or working, the Fenton Portal travel size is just on blueprint, if any of you kids want to help us."

The expressed sigh of no (Jazz) and the stuttering response of maybe (Danny) gave Jack a clear sign that the project would be just Maddie and himself.

With a big grin, Jack plugged the portal in.

With sparks of light that seemed to be shooting out of the portal, at the large flash a neon green casting over the basement, the Fentons had a thought they may have gone too far.

With the light giving way to just an eerie glow coming from the portal, and a quick glance at their children, both Maddie and Jack knew this would be their biggest success.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ghost Zone was in a good mood before it all went to shit.

The Zone itself is a "living" organism housing other organisms, and the ghost could feel the happiness wafting through the "air".

That also means they could feel the more unpleasant feelings. Everyone felt the Fenton Portal Being made.

It wasn't a good feeling.

In a more central part of the Zone, sort of like the Zone's capital, it was a little unnerving. The inhabitants were very pro Observant/Fate thinking, meaning ghost stay here, humans stay there. They didn't like the fact humans with their "ghost are all bad thinking", could have such access into their home. They also didn't like that ghost who would want to go into the human realm were okay with harming and terrorizing them. Just because they were dead, doesn't mean some of the more recent dead would like to see their family and friends being terrorized, or at least the fear and knowledge (they would never be in the human realm so they could not really "see" it). They demand something be done.

You see the Ghost zone had three organizations ruling it (used to be four but the ghost king doesn't have any ruling power anymore), they had a lower half of Fates, the Observants and a higher half of Fates. The lower half consists of Clockwork (Father Time), Natashia (Mother Nature). While the Observants would act as their bosses with less power. While the Higher Fates were Grace (Grim Reaper) and Angel (sort of like God but the true Fate term is Life).

To put it short, The Fates and Observance didn't like working with workers that would demand something be done so that they could put friends and families to rest.

Fortentaly, Clockwork knew then plan that would bring hope for a new generation and Grace had the kid for the job.

"I'm not doing it! I have a life outside of this and that case is my ticket out of it!."

"You idiot! You don't have a life, literary!"

"You knew what I meant."

"Well I didn't or we wouldn't be having this conversation would we."

Danny Phantom was the best man Grace had for this case. Grace also knew if Richard (Clockwork) recommend the kid do it, that she should heed it.

To the point where she was forcing the kid.

To his credit, Danny tried very hard to get out of it. He fought, he yelled, he swore, and even did the puppy eye look that usually brings his mentor/mother figure to let up.

It didn't.

Now here he was, at the new portal, with a glare.

"You're the best in my whole corporation, if I am why am doing this case, I don't want to look after some teenage kid."

His case: Daniel Fenton

Objection: Protection.

Apparently, the ghost thought it would be a good idea to try and scare, kidnap, maim, or kill the ghost hunter's youngest and only son. Clockwork predicted that if something isn't done, it could bring the two worlds into a full out battle. Danny knew this was important, but he was still a teen himself, he wants to go do small fun. Not have the fate of two worlds resting on him.

With a heavy sigh, he went into the portal.

"AH!"  
XXXXXXXXXX

Danny was quite happy seeing the portal worked. After the fact his parents took great joy in a celebration with the family, as well contacting a few people to rub it in.

He was happy that his sister and himself wouldn't have to be known as the the crazy's kids and that his parents couldn't be happier.

Himself on the other hand.

For the whole week the Portal was functioning Danny could hear things, he had trouble sleeping (nightmares) and nobody could care less. His parents were drunk on the high of not being crazy, while his sister was trying to get as much info as possible.

He was alone in this and didn't like it.

He tried Sam and Tucker (his best friends), but Tucker said he was going crazy and had a good laugh on it. Sam said it could be the portals influence, at first he thought that was crazy.

...But that would explain why he was down in the basement, a blanket wrapped around him, in his PJ's, at midnight.

He felt a draw towards the portal. The swirls of neon green looked like a hypnotic spell, and Danny couldn't help but put his hand parallel the portal, not enough to touch but enough to feel the energy against his hand, how can anything that looked so pretty and inviting, be so bad.

'Don't judge a book by it's cover.'

With that thought in mind, he turned his back to the portal, and walked towards the stairs, he sent a glance to the portal.

'Can't be that bad...right?'

He felt something brush against his shoulders.

With wide eyes, Danny turned to what was behind him

"AH!"

It wasn't pretty.


End file.
